uglyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Fuse
Appearance She has Asian features, and a large nose. Extras Aya Fuse escapes her dorm with her hovercam, Moggle, and flies toward Prettyville. She is looking for a young lady named Eden Maru. Aya, whose face rank is extremely low (making her an "Extra"), wants to "kick" a story of this extreme feat and in the process become famous herself. While following Eden, she stops at a party. She runs into Frizz Mizuno, a moderately famous Pretty. Mizuno says that he likes Aya's nose, which is ironic as Aya has yet to undergo the Pretty operation and believes her nose to be too large. Aya leaves without telling the boy her name, in embarrassment of her face rank, and runs after Eden. After catching up with Eden, she realizes that Eden knew she was being followed. One of Eden's groupies pushes Aya into the water and the leader, named Jai, puts a lock-down clamp on Moggle. The girls fear that Aya might kick their story and raise their face ranks, which they do not desire. The girls reveal themselves as a group called "The Sly Girls" and give Aya the choice to drop Moggle in the water and join them, or take Moggle and leave. Aya chooses to pretend to join the group. The next day, she goes to visit her brother Hiro and his friend Ren Machino. Aya tries to explain the Sly Girls, but this is impossible as they are practically a myth. While Hiro is browsing the feeds, Aya recognizes Frizz Mizuno and learns he became famous by starting a clique. Aya explains her situation to Ren and he agrees to help her get Moggle back. Aya receives a ping that tells her to meet the Sly Girls the next day where the mag-lev meets Uglyville. She does so, meets a couple of the Sly Girls(while wearing a spy cam). They surf on a mag-lev train, but the fun stops when the train stops in the middle of a tunnel and they see some strange inhuman-looking figures transporting large metal cylinders. Aya gets Moggle back from the large body of water and meets up with Frizz, who has found out her identity. They have a heart-to-heart about fame after she cleans up. Aya does more surfing trips with the Sly Girls and finds that they change their nicknames every so often to keep their face ranks low. Aya gets back and finds that she was secretly filmed on a hovercam while talking with Frizz. She was covered in slime during the conversation on camera. She is being referred to as "Slime Queen" by various people and her face rank has driven up. Unfortunately this means that she is temporarily banned from the Sly Girls. While she bides her time, waiting for her face rank to fall, she compiles all her footage into a video for her to kick, and visits Hiro and Ren where she finds out that she has been sneaking around mass drivers which could easily be used as weapons. She decides to tell the Sly Girls about this. When Aya meets them again, she finds that they already knew of her treachery and had even realized the truth about the mass driver themselves. Kai, now Lai, launches Aya out of the mass driver - with a homemade parachute - as a last trick. While Aya hikes back the Sly Girls are leaving the city to avoid fame. Aya returns home compiles the rest of her footage and gets ready for a party that Hiro is taking her to, so that she can kick the story about mag-lev surfing and the secret mass driver. Aya kicks her story and becomes famous. After enduring countless questions at the party, Frizz imforms her that her face rank is now 17. Then Aya gets a ping...from Tally Youngblood. Tally's ping says to run and hide. After many attempts to hide, they go to Shuffle Mansion, where it is so secure, not even Moggle can go in. Eventually Tally, Shay, and Fausto find them and take them to run away on hoverboards from the "freaks" that have built the mass drivers. These freaks have surgery that make them like monkeys. Although Tally cautions Aya not to, she sends a transmission signal to Moggle, that Tally for some reason later boosts so that moggle can keep up. Eventually they are caught and it is revealed that Tally had wanted to be caught all along. In the ship they have been abducted in, one of the inhumans identifies himself as Udzir. The group runs away and meet up with David. They eventually get to the freaks' base and find a line of missiles. After being caught again, Aya is confronted with a reprogrammed version of Moggle, along with Udzir and Andrew Simpson Smith. Aya, Frizz, Ren, and Hiro find that the freaks, who call themselves Extras for Extraterrestrial. Since they are planning to be living in close quarters in little gravity, so the bodies are modeled differently. The colonization of space is going to be used so that the population expansion can be redirected into permanent orbital habitats before it is too late and further colonization of Earth can be slowed by the metal shortage. However, Tally is unaware of this and starts destroying the ships. Aya tries to stop her, taking a risk as Tally still has destructive, Special brain wiring. Eventually, she is convinced when Frizz explains. The whole gang goes back to the city to go to the Thousand Faces Party, where only the face ranks 1 to 1000 are invited. Aya's face rank is now 3. She finds Lai at the party, who has a face rank of 957. She tells Aya that Eden created a smart matter injection that Lai put in the cake, and when it is cut, it will explode so that everyone is covered in cake. Lai tells Aya that this could be a good story for her, and not to tell anyone; she is also joining Udzir to become an Extra. Aya talks to Frizz and finds that he is going to quit Radical Honesty. In the end, Aya goes with Frizz to watch the cake being cut.